Large trucks must often back up into loading docks and bays where there is little manoeuvring room and/or poor visibility. Often the truck must turn as well while backing up to the site. Presently, reflective paint is often used to mark lanes to guide trucks however the marks are difficult to see as the reflection angle is too flat. Raised reflectors are known however the reflection angle on these is often too flat as well, with little reflectance in the horizontal plane. These raised reflectors are subject to damage from trucks, snow plow and so forth.
Sometimes lanes are marked temporarily with pylons. Pylons are subject to damage and bulky to carry by truck drivers who wish to have marker available to them as they travel.